The Cycle Of Life
by titansoul123
Summary: Beastboy and Raven has been together for a while now. When they took it too far one night and Raven gets pregnant... What will happen in the big 'T?
1. Chapter 1

Raven and Beastboy has been dating for a while now. All the other titans were busy doing whatever please them, and it was just Raven and Beastboy in the tower. Raven was sitting in the main room reading whatever. Beastboy walked next to her and say down.

"How's life?"

"Awesome."

"What do you mean by awesome?"

"Other than repeatedly getting thrown into a wall while fighting crime, life's AWESOME."

"How's your life?" Raven asked.

"Awesome."he said with a huge grin on her face, and pulled her in for a kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. They somehow managed to get into Ravens room to have a little fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was in the bathroom debating whether she should tell the others or not. T the stick showed pink. Crap.

At dinner she pulled up her hood to shield on what was about to go down. She ate some food to relax, I guess.

"I'm pregnant." She said as if this was just another normal conversation. Cyborg looked up at her, obviously not hearing right. Robin choked on his chicken.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She said through clenched teeth.

Beastboy's tofu burrito fell out of his mouth and back on to his plate.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Robin asked, eyes wide.

"You heard me bird boy, I'm having a baby."

Starfire squealed with happiness.

"Glorious, by who?"

Beastboy slumed in his seat, filled with dread.

Raven nodded toward Beastboy.

"Oh, My, GOD." Cyborg said starting unbelievably at Beastboy.

"Beastboy is the dad?" Starfire asked a little confused herself.

"Well, isn't that just Wonderful." Robin said sarcastically.

Beastboy was blushing ferociously during all of this.

"It's so FUCKING WONDERFUL!" Robin began grinning uncomfortably.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborg aimed his sonic canon at Beastboy.

"We are super heroes. WHAT THE HEEL ARE YOU DOING IMPREGNATING SOMEONE! "

Cyborg was furious, his eye glowing red, and yes, he was intent on shooting down Beastboy.

Beastboy,a now expecting father, still hasn't said one word, his face mixed with shock, fear, and confusion . Starfire came to Cyborg side and slowly put his cybernetic gun down.

"Please, this will all work out." With Starfire's charm, Cyborg speed at that and stomped up to his room. Beastboy couldn't look at Raven, who had tugged at her hood more, silent . Instead he just started at the wall with ab blank expression.

"Well , this all has been nice, Ima go up to my room." Robin walked off. Starfire decided the two needed time alone so she quietly left also.

"Hi," Raven said nervously. Beastboy said nothing in return.

"Look I know why you would be mad at me, and you don't have to take care of it." She said and started to go to the direction of her own room.

"I'll help. I was kind of caught off guard, that's all." Beastboy said, scratching the back of his head. He knew he had to our he wouldn't be able to live with himself, plus he may end up looking the baby, but inside he knew he was fucked.

Raven managed a small smile.

"I'm still going to bed." With that, she walked off, feeling a little bit better to know her baby's daddy and her bestfriend still had her back and full support.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was...eerie, seeming Cyborg and Robin was totally ignoring Beastboy, they wouldn't even make eye contact. Starfire wouldn't quit bugging Raven about the baby, already picking out names.

"Gosh Starfire, I'm two weeks pregnant! Can you wait like, nine months to ask me all this?" Raven was on edge of pulling her hair out.

"No, I can not wait for your baby Raven, is their any other earth ways to make it come faster?" Starfire pleased.

"No Starfire, but don't worry I'm going to hate this more than you. Now do me a favor and get me a chair, I'm getting cramps." Raven said calmly.

"Truly you will hate it more than me. You will suffer even more cramps, become crankier than usual,become fat, have really weird cravings, and have the baby. But it will be all worth it when that little angel comes out." Raven could have thrown up right there on spot. She found it sickening just to think that another human was GROWING inside her. Almost sounded like she has a disease. Bleh.

Beastboy strolled in working a melodic tune. She didn't know what to say, every time she looked at her, her tongue seemed paralyzed.

"Hi Raven," Beastboy happily cheered. He kissed her softly on her cheek the rubbed her flat pregnant belly. "I have made an appointment for you when you are four months pregnant."

Raven just gawked at Beastboy happy attitude. Beastboy chuckled at her surprised face and kissed her again, then started making tofu eggs.

"Why are you so happy?" Raven asked in utter shock.

"Well to me, I have already made plans, so I'm feeling pretty good. I went out shopping testify and got a whole bunch of junk. Since you'll eat it later. Then I got you some hating pads, for when you become stressed, and as you know,I made an appointment for you in the future, and I have a list of baby names, courtesy of Starfire." Beastboy proudly said.

Ravens eyes widened.

"Woah, your prepared. Well that's good, considering pregnant woman are not very happy." Raven said, amused.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Raven walked out,having a cramp in her belly and tried her best to ignore the pain.

"How are you friend Raven?" Starfire asked first thing when Raven levitated down into the kitchen.

"Fine." She snuck a glance at Robin, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. Raven snickered.

She was tired of it.

"Goddamit Robin! Why are you so fucking mad?" Raven yelled. Robin stood up and leaned in towards her face.

"Because You were impregnated by greenbean over here, AND YOUR A FUCKING TITAN!" Robin screamed, pointing at Beastboy. Cyborg just stood up and left the room without a word.

Out of Raven's anger, he microwave exploded. Robin tightened his lips.

"Who the hell cares?"

"I care. This changes a lot of things around here." Robin aid, his voice calm, sitting back down.

"Yea it will, but I can handle it." Raven said.

Robin sneered in response.

"Robin, maybe it would be better if you guys actually talk about it." Beastboy said, raising his eyebrow.

"There's nothing to talk about." Robin's head fell in his arms.

After a few moments of silcence, Robin finally broke it.

"It's just, that I'm worried. REALLY worried." Robin muttered.

"Then can you stop with the hateful glares?" Raven asked.

Robin didn't answer.

"Sorry." He managed to say.

"Friend Robin, do you need to relax? I have learned this new Tamarainan Recipe that will greatly help you rest." Starfire offered.

"No. I'm fine." Robin stood and left.

Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire exchanged glances and continued to eat their food slowly. Raven ate hers in a blink of an eye, and just stared at her plate.

"Would you like some more?" Starfire aid beaming. She new her cravings were coming in. Maybe she could get Raven to eat her Tameranian delicacies.

"Sure." Raven tried not to sound desperate, but the little hint in her voice gave it away.

Starfire nodded and scraped left-overs onto Raven's plate. Raven it ate it._ All._

Even Beastboy's big hungry animal stomach couldn't take that. He stared at her in amazement.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Raven's stomach has become a little bulge, and it was noticed, and she let it be. She usually found her self absent-mindedly rubbing it, and when she did realize this, she would blush and let her hand fall from her stomach. Cyborg grew to accept, and did Robin- he was a little harder to crack.

Beastboy and Raven slept in the same room, and Beastboy's room would become the baby's room, they decided.

Robin and Cyborg were playing Mario Kart when they heard what sounded like a cat drowning in the pool. Raven was vomiting.

"That's disgusting BB. Go do something before I throw up all over Robin." Cyborg said grinning. Robin pursed his lips.

"Better not, or I'll throw up and you, and pass up your car." Robin retorted sarcastcially.

Cyborg shook his head and continued to play video games.

"I'd rather not mess with Raven right now, when she's vomiting." Beastboy said, who was resting on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"I have heard this act of spitting up bile and your recently digested foods is most unpleasant. Yes?" Starfire was on the ground, playing with Silkie.

Raven slipped out into the living room, collapsing on the floor. She moaned a painful, yet annoyed moan.

She clutched her stomach and rolled onto her back.

She took a deep breath, and stared at Beastboy, which turned into a glare.

Beastboy just shrugged his shoulders and resumed staring off into space.

"Gimme the remote." Raven said, reaching her hand out to the remote that was currently resting on Robin's lap. Before Robin could say no, Beastboy snatched it and hid it behind his back so Robin couldn't snatch it back.

Robin glared at him, and Beastboy just shook his head and gently tossed it to Raven. Raven flipped the channel, to a show called "Girlcode" All the boys sighed and Starfire and Raven watched eagerly. Funny how they were talking about three titles" Being drunk Pregnancy, and Sluts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I loved all the reviews you posted, it made me so happy that you guys were enjoying the story. **

* * *

Raven was questioning what Beastboy would be like if he was drunk when Beastboy snatched the remote out of her hand and turned it to Scared Straight on A&E. Raven glared at the green boy, who put a smirk in response.

* * *

**Five months pregnant**

Raven's stomach has gotten the size as if you were to stick a basketball under your shirt, and she was vomiting more, and eating more than ever. Today it was just Starfire and her, sitting in the living room. Starfire was blabbering about how she wanted to get the "cure of the pedi" this Friday.

That's when Beastboy walked in with a huge smirk on his face. He clutched the counter and smiled at her for a long moment, which started to freak her out.

"Beastboy? are you ok-"

"Your pregnant." Beastboy said calmly.

"Umm, yes I am. Thanks for noticing?"

"There is one good thing about it. Now you know your not a virgin. It must suck for the dad though." Beastboy said, still smiling.

Raven winced. _Did he really just say that?_He thought. Robin and Cyborg came in. Cyborg was standing there with a scowl on his face and Robin fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"What's wrong with them?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Someone spiked there drinks."

Starfire and Raven's mouth dropped to the floor.

"There DRUNK!"

"Yes..." Cyborg shrank away, kind of scared of what Raven might do.

Raven took a deep breath, and faced the two wasted punks.

"Oh mah god." Robin slurred as he struggled to pull himself up.

Beastboy took out two packs of tequila.

"You let them bring alcohol in here?" Raven was furious.

"Well, when I tried to take it away from them, they bit me and and screamed, and scratched me alot." Cyborg said meekly.

Raven stared in disbelief at Cyborg.

"See look at the-" Cyborg was interrupted from showing Raven his scratches when Raven interrupted.

"THEY BIT ME AND SCREAMED AND SCRATCHED ME ALOT!" Raven mimicked at Cyborg who stepped back a little.

A shatter of glass interrupted her screaming. She turned around to see Beastboy inhaling who had a shocked look on his face, and Robin who was inhaling a bottle of tequila.

"Oh no," Beastboy started.

"Oh no was right. Raven was going to tear him up for getting glass and Tequila all over the carpet.

"MY TEQUILA DIED!" Beastboy fell to his knees and started sobbing.

"I'll save you Tequila, I'll save you." Beastboy was just about to lick the carpet up when Robin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone."

"NOOO-" Beastboy vomited right there on spot. The other sober titans watched in horror. Starfire ran to the bathroom after she pictured over and over that the vomit coming out of Beastboy's mouth.

Beastboy tightened his fists as his face became red with anger.

"I WANT MY TEQUILA!" He shouted.

They just stood there for a moment in silence.

"ROBIN, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET ME MY FUCKING TEQUILA!"Beastboy demanded. Robin came back with a pack of alcohol a handed it to Beastboy, who popped the lid and started drinking.

Robin sat down next to him.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" He he fell over and started giggling.

Beastboy also fell over , and started scooching towards Raven.

"Hey sexy, you available tonight? I got vanilla scented cond-" Raven slapped him across the face before he could finish his sentence.

Beastboy laid there, staring at the ceiling before he flipped to his side, facing her again .

"I like'em feisty." He said seductively, wiggling his eyebrows. Raven got up and scowled in disgust at Beastboy's attitude.

Beastboy managed to stand, despite his shaky legs, and put his hands on his hips.

"That was wrong of you Rae. Don't forget, I know where you live. " He said matter-of-factly. He started in a gigle fit till he passed out and hit faced first on the floor.

Robin stood up and fell again, and drank another bottle of Tequila.

"I'm banging the smexy red-head alien tonight." Robin said with a smirk. He pointed at Starfire, who has returned from her trip to the bathroom, and pushed his hips toward her, and start swiveling it fast. He came towards Starfire doing it at the same time. Stafire easily flew away where Robin was about to land on top of her, but instead he fell on the couch, and passed out.

This whole time, Cyborg was recording the whole thing.


	7. The End

Beastboy woke up to a massive headache, but he got out of bed anyway. Once he was in the common room, Cyborg exploded with laughter as Starfire watched him intently,creepily, Raven glared at him as soon as she laid eyes on him.

"Hi, you still drunk, or are you just confused?"Raven mused.

"What?"

"I think I can explain that." Cyborg said, plugging in a usb cord to the tv. A video filled the screen.

After watching the video, Raven was giving him the stank eye, and Robin was blushing uncontrollably.

"That was wrong of you to treat me like that, Robin." Starfire had her hands on her hips and her eyebrows furrowed.

Robin was miserable as he shrank away from Starfire, excusing himself to go do some training.

Beastboy slithered over to Raven.

"I'm sorry babe." He wrapped his hands around her now-fat stomach, resting his head on the crook of her neck.

Raven scoffed.

Cyborg had excused himself to go recharge since he said he stayed up last night watching the video over and over .

Starfire went to go see what's up with Robin.

"I love you, babe." He cooed.

"I love you to, drunkard." She said rolling her eyes. Beastboy stepped in front of Raven.

"You hungry Rae?"

Silence.

"Yes." Raven decided.

"What do you want?"

She looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Can I have birthday cake Ice cream with crushed oreos sprinkled on top? Oh and whip cream. Defineltely whipped cream. But I was thinking a side of clam chowder and fettucini- OH! Maybe I can have both like birthday cake icecream with whipped cream and oreos, with a couple of shrimp in it! Shrimp flavored icecream! That'll be good." She said, satisified by her picks.

Beastboy could only stare back in confusion.

"Go get me my food! I'm eating for two now and I can't last any longer!" She yelled.

9 months pregnant

Raven's stomach was legit huge. Her eating habits increased and she got angrier and angrier at Beastboy. It was almost time.

One day, Beastboy was talking to Raven about what they will do together in the future, and Raven didn't say anything but just kept staring at his face, thinking he looks sexy while talking. I mean his eyebrows, one up and one down, his mouth in a smile, fang showing, and hes talking all serious. Sexy.

She began to relax when she all of a sudden peed herself, and felt an overwhelming pain sensation.

FUCK.

She hopped out of his arms and started toward the door.

"What-" Beastboy suddenly noticed what was going on when he saw a wet stain on the couch and on ravens waist down, it was wet.

It was either she peed herself or her water broke.

"BEASTBOY!" Her scream rang his sensitive ran after her.

"Let's get you to the hospital since your water just broke."

"No shit sherlock." She said sarcastically.

* * *

He was a nervous wreck. He kept rubbing his hands together, his green orbs focused on he floor, his ear cocked toward the door where he heard screaming.

"I WILL KILL YOU BEASTBOY! TRUST AND BEST BELIEVE YOU GRASS STAIN SON OF A -" That sentence was interrupted by screams. Raven was not having a good time in there.

"FUCK YOU BEASTBOY I FUCKING HATE YOU I WISH WE NEVER MET! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT I'M GOING THROUGH PAIN BECAUSE YOUR HORNY ASS KNOCKED ME-" That sentece was also interrupted by screams.

Raven was sweating uncontrollably as she squeezed Starfire's hands so hard it turned blue. Starfire bit her lip to try to relieve the pain. Her hair was sticking to her pale skin as she pushed with all her might, nothing more than thinking she just wanted the little brat out of her body. And she wanted it out NOW.

"I see the head!" The doctor shouted cheerfully. After a few more pushes, the baby finally came out. Raven's red eyes were still glowing fiercely, and her face was in a frown. She remained that way until she saw her baby, then her eyes returned to amethyst, and her frown veered up into a small smile, and even a little giggle.

Her baby had the same pale skin as her mother, She had brown hair with green highlights, she had the same pendant that plaqued her mothers forehead as well, and she possessed Beastboys fangs, ears, but had amethyst eyes like her mothers.

"Why is her hair brown?" She asked, She was quite confused about that.

"Because you know, green mixed with purple results in brown." The doctor said.

A few hours later Beastboy was finally allowed in. When he saw his daughter his eyes grew wide.

"Aww." He muttered while rocking their baby gently back and forth.

"She's so cute." He cooed.

"What should we name it?" Beastboy finally taking his attention from the baby to Raven.

"Fidelity." She said, smiling even wider.

"Why fidelity?" Beastboy said doing that sexy thing Raven always envied.

"Look it up." She stated simply.

Fidelity giggled as he grabbed her dad's Tee-shirt and held on to it. She peered into Beastboy's eyes with her beautiful amethyst eyes.

**The End**


End file.
